Mirror galvanometer systems are used in many different applications, such as machining, scanning, or marking, without limitation. When machining, scanning, or marking a workpiece using a laser (e.g., when drilling substrates), deflection units are used to deflect the laser beam one-dimensionally or two-dimensionally or more with at least one movable mirror so that the laser beam can be directed onto any point of a given area or volume. To deflect the mirrors, Galvo motors are typically used, which make very fast and accurate movements possible. Conventionally, high-performance laser systems use beryllium, glass, or silicon as a mirror substrate.
Highly oriented diamond (“HOD”) has been used as a mirror in a laser system, such as disclosed in PCT Publication No. WO2005/022209 (PCT International Application No.: PCT/EP2004/051396). The mirror includes a number of diamond segments of HOD. Each diamond segment has a high degree of planarity due to its small surface area of 10 by 10 mm2 These diamond segments may be joined together and glued or bonded to obtain a larger planar surface area. However, this process is very expensive.
However, there is still a need for improved diamond mirrors and methods for fabricating such diamond mirrors.